Intervention
by fptc77
Summary: AU. Blaine frets as Kurt stages an intervention.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the characters, etc., etc., etc.

AN: This is an AU, obviously, set after season 4. In particular, this is _not_ the same universe as "Goodbye, Farewell."

* * *

"Just wonderful, a dark and stormy night. Just _perfect_."

So Blaine Anderson thought to himself, pacing the living room of his boyfriend's house. It really _was_ a dark and stormy night; the first bolts of lightning had illuminated the night sky just a few minutes before.

For once, Blaine wasn't even remotely like his normally dapper self. He knew what was coming from Kurt's previous venting. Under the circumstances, he just couldn't bring himself to put in the time and effort needed to gel his hair into submission, and as long as his clothes were clean, _well, that's about all that matters._

At the moment, other than Finn Hudson's bedroom, the house was empty except for Blaine. Blaine had thought about turning on the TV, or even just the stereo, but quickly decided that neither was a viable option tonight.

Kurt's parents had offered to stay, but Kurt had decided against it. Blaine was stunned when Carole told him that she and Burt were accepting an invitation from Sue Sylvester, of all people, to spend the night at her place. "There's no way we could go out for a night on the town, and she called a few hours ago. I don't know exactly what's going to happen," Carole said as they were leaving.

* * *

"Hello?"

_Hi, Mrs. Hudson? This is Sue Sylvester._

"Oh. Hi."

_Well, this is awkward enough as it is, so let me just get to the point. I know what Kurt has planned for tomorrow night, and I know he'd prefer if you weren't around. I'm not one hundred percent sure I get that, but, he's a tough kid, and he'll have Blaine with him._

"Yeah, he is."

_So that leaves you two with no place to go. Just come on over tomorrow night, say around seven or so. I'll order some food. If you want to talk about all this, we can talk. All night, if you want. If you just want alone time, that's fine. And if you just need to hit stuff, I've got a punching bag in my garage. Is pizza good?_

"Thanks for the offer, Sue, but—" Carole stood stunned for a moment, thinking about what Sue was offering. She realized that taking Sue up on her offer might just be exactly what she and Burt needed. "but can we make it Chinese instead?"

_Whatever you want, Mrs. Hudson. See you tomorrow night._

* * *

So Sue was going to play hostess to Burt and Carole. Blaine had a mental image of Sue dressed up as the _maître d'_ of a restaurant, and started chuckling to himself, shaking his head. At this point, he was just hoping that the weather wouldn't keep the people he had invited from making it. Everyone knew the reason they were coming tonight, and while they weren't really _enthusiastic_ about coming, they all agreed pretty quickly.

Blaine sat down, holding his head in his hands. After taking a deep breath, he saw that Burt had left a copy of the Bible on the table, alongside a note.

_Blaine:_

_We felt this might help you tonight. If you need anything—or if Kurt changes his mind _(not happening, thought Blaine)—_we're just a phone call away._

_Burt_

Unlike Kurt, Blaine wasn't an atheist, but he wasn't particularly religious. He didn't spend much time reading, although he did take a moment to read through Psalm 2.

After that, he put the Bible back on the table, and decided what he needed most was something to drink. _Non-alcoholic, obviously._ He went to the kitchen, and found a can of soda in the fridge. He opened it, and started sipping it slowly. After finishing the can, he started humming. Even on a night like this, he couldn't really help it. The first thing that came to mind was Kelly Clarkson's "Dark Side."

His humming was hardly a match, though, for the shrill voice of the object of his affections. Even as far away as he was, he could easily make out every word. He was just afraid that everyone in the _neighborhood_ might hear.

_Finn Hudson, WHAT were you thinking?_


	2. Lost in Thought

_Here we go_, thought Blaine. He decided that raining or not, stepping outside for a minute or two would be a good idea. As his boyfriend's voice became even louder, he decided it was an _excellent_ idea.

_No, I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. What the FUCK were you thinking, Finn? Or were you even thinking AT ALL?_

Once he closed the front door, though, the approaching rain and thunder was finally able to compete with Kurt, so he didn't hear much more of what Kurt was saying. He decided to sit down on the porch for a moment, and thought back over the disjointed, week-long conversation that had led up to tonight.

* * *

The first snippet came while they were lying together in bed. Kurt was in a contemplative mood, and had brushed off Blaine's advances. "Blaine, honey, I need to talk to Finn again."

Blaine groaned inwardly. _Here we go again . . ._ "Kurt, we've talked about this before. Do you _really_ think it's going to make a difference this time?"

"No. But nothing will change if I _don't_ do this, either."

"Kurt, didn't Burt and Carole say that it was time you just let this drop? Didn't Carole _beg_ you to stop last time?"

"Blaine, maybe I'm being a bit selfish, but I _need_ to do this. Unless you're planning to keep me chained to this bed for the next month or so, I'm _going_ to do this."

Blaine almost sighed, but caught himself in time. _That might not be such a bad idea. _"No, if you really feel you need to do this, then you'll be better off if I'm around."

"Thank you," Kurt said, leaning over to kiss Blaine. At first he was going to kiss Blaine on his lips, but the look on Blaine's face said that he was just ready to fall asleep, so he settled for a quick peck on Blaine's cheek. He settled himself underneath the sheets, and nodded off quickly.

Blaine's face notwithstanding, sleep was elusive. He spent the next hour worrying about all the ways Kurt's plans could backfire.

* * *

The conversation had gone on, in little bits like that, for days. Blaine kept thinking about them, wondering if there was something he should have said, or maybe something he could have done, to prevent things from reaching this point. He remembered the final part of the conversation, which had taken place on the drive over to Kurt's house in his Escalade.

"Are you sure you don't want me in there with you, Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine, I know you mean well. But this is something I should do by myself. No, not should. _Need_. I _need_ to do this myself. At least the yelling and screaming part."

"And what about _after_ the yelling and screaming?"

Kurt paused. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Blaine sighed, but let the issue drop.

* * *

By this point, Blaine was completely lost in his thoughts, and didn't snap out of them until he saw the headlights of a car pulling into the driveway. Nick pulled out of the driver's seat, opening up an umbrella as he ran over to the other side where Jeff was emerging from the car.

Blaine wasn't surprised. Even though Blaine had stayed at McKinley even after Kurt graduated, he was still on very good terms with the other Warblers. Also, he had invited them to come.

"Hey, Blaine." Jeff said. Seeing Blaine's hair in curls, he added "Rough day?"

Nick looked at the rest of Blaine, and then frowned. "My God, Blaine, how long have you been sitting out here?"

Blaine looked at himself, and noticed that his clothes were soaked. He pulled out his cell phone, and looked at it. "Wow. About half an hour." _I'm glad it didn't short out._

"Dude, you gotta get inside and get out of those clothes," Jeff added.

"Yeah, I should." He went to the bathroom, and took off his sopping wet clothes. Jeff was standing outside when he cracked the door open, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

Jeff considered making a lewd comment, but decided against it. He settled for a more practical question. "OK, I can put these in the dryer for you, but what are you going to do in the meantime?"

"My duffel bag in the back seat of Kurt's car has some spare clothes in it. I have the spare key on my keyring. Could you get it for me while I take a quick shower?"

"Sure, Blaine. Be back in a few minutes."

Jeff went to the laundry room, emptied the pockets of Blaine's pants, and tossed all the clothes in the dryer. Coming back to the kitchen, he found Nick getting himself a glass of water. He tossed the keys to Nick before setting Blaine's other things on the kitchen counter. "Hey, Blaine said he has some spare clothes in the back seat of Kurt's car. Could you be a dear and get it for me?"

"Why me?"

Lightning flashed in the kitchen window, followed by a rumble of thunder. "Because you remembered to bring an umbrella." He walked over to Nick and wrapped his hands around Nick's waist. "Plus you're shorter and faster, so you're less likely to get struck by lightning. Please?"

"Ah, the magic word." The dark-haired young man suddenly remembered why they were there, and the humor vanished from his eyes. "This'll just take a minute or two."

* * *

Outside, Nick ran to Kurt's Escalade, unlocking the doors as he ran towards the car. As he did, another car pulled up on the street, and parked on the street just past the driveway. As Nick tried to hold the umbrella and reach across the car—he had opened the wrong door—he heard a deep voice behind him say, "Here, let me hold the umbrella for you."

Nick let go of the umbrella as he felt another hand grab it. "Thanks, Puck." Nick and Puck weren't exactly close, but they both were friends of Kurt.

"No problem. I'm glad I saw you coming out of the house; I might have given you a black eye if I hadn't." After learning about what Dave Karofsky had done to Kurt, Puck had become very protective of the countertenor.

"Thanks, I guess." Nick finally reached Blaine's duffel bag and pulled it out. "So Blaine asked you to come too?"

"Yeah. He figured that I was friends with Finn before he ever said 'hi' to Kurt, so that might come in handy tonight."

"I think so. . . . but first things first. Let's get out of the rain." Nick took the umbrella from Puck, and the two dashed for the doorway.

Nick quickly dropped Blaine's bag off next to the bathroom, and then joined Puck and Jeff in the kitchen.

* * *

After drying himself off, Blaine changed into the clothes he had packed. He looked a little better, but he still didn't bother with trying to tame his hair.

As he walked back to the living room, he could hear Kurt's voice.

_Finn, one day, Burt was at work, and I heard Carole crying in her bedroom, holding a photo. When I sat down next to her, I saw it was a photo of your father. I remembered it was the anniversary of the day he died. When I talked to her, she told me the truth about he died. I didn't know that he died of a drug overdose. I can only imagine what must have happened when you found that out._

_But, Finn, given that your father died of a drug overdose, what ON EARTH were you thinking? Your mother lost her husband to drugs. Did you even stop to consider what it would do to her if she lost you, too?_

_No, Finn. You didn't. Of course you didn't. _

**To be continued . . .**


End file.
